


Hey, Soul Sister

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO KILL SOMEONE IN THIS OKAY, M/M, Prom, The jenna/tyler is very minor, Unrequited Love, yall are safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna was amazing and all but it wasn't who he really wanted. He couldn't exactly say who he really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Soul Sister

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi's at it again.

People at school envied Tyler. They called him popular and wished they could just  _ know  _ him. (None of them seemed to realize that all they had to do was talk to him but whatever, he didn’t really care in the end.) The guys in school were all jealous because he had his pick of the girls. That included this gorgeous girl named Jenna. They’d been talking for awhile and it was obvious that Jenna was head over heels for Tyler. Shouldn’t it have been that the popular guy got with the beautiful girl? That’s what Tyler had always thought it was supposed to be. That’s why when she asked him to prom he had said yes without hesitation. He let her hang off of his arm and he would walk her to class and so many people told them that they were great together. Jenna would smile and laugh and look over to Tyler like he was the best thing in the world. Tyler tried to feel that for her but he couldn’t.

 

He couldn’t because he was hopelessly in love with his best friend with no chance of anything happening. He couldn’t admit his feelings out loud to anyone so he was stuck pining after Josh like every female was after him.

 

Tyler and Josh and their small group of friends went to prom together. They sat at dinner beforehand and talked and laughed. Josh had gone alone, just wanting to dance with friends and enjoy the night and not feel any obligation to someone. Tyler wished he could do that as Jenna demanded his attention for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

 

“Tyler, I’m gonna go use the bathroom really fast, okay?” Jenna said, resting her hand on his arm for a moment. Tyler nodded, watching her as she left. When she turned the corner, Tyler frowned and it didn’t go unnoticed to Josh.

 

“Seems like there's trouble with the perfect couple,” Josh joked as he slid over into Jenna’s chair. He was sitting as close to Tyler as he could get and it wasn’t fair because  _ he’s close, so fucking close _ .

 

Tyler felt his palms get sweaty and his heart rate sky rocket and he was almost a stuttering mess.

 

“Yeah, she’s great but-”

 

The bill had been paid for and everyone was standing. Tyler and Josh followed, walking to the front of the restaurant where they waited for everyone to join them again.

 

Jenna pressed herself into Tyler’s side, holding tight to his arm and talking a mile a minute about something that Tyler tuned out. His eyes had drifted and they landed on Josh. He watched as Josh talked to a different friend, the way his smile filled his face as he talked. Tyler noticed the way he just looked  _ so fucking good  _ in a suit. Jenna called his name and he looked back to her. He wished that his heart felt the same when he looked at her.

 

There was obvious beauty. He could tell that she was stunning and her everything was perfect. But he wasn’t breathless when he looked at her. He never felt that tightness in his chest or those tears that stung at his eyes because  _ he was just so damn perfect. _

 

It was always he, him, Josh,  _ Josh. _

 

Tyler sighed as they walked to venue.

 

Even though Tyler wasn’t particularly happy with how the beginning of prom had turned out, it changed quickly.

 

The music started and everyone was screaming the same lyrics and dancing together. They were all sweaty and laughing. They’d throw their hands in the air and laugh until they cried. Tyler was drunk on the feeling and he wished he could feel this every day.

 

The group of friends had made a huddle and they took turns in the middle, doing some sort of stupid dance as the songs played. Josh got in at one point, shaking his hips and laughing as he did. Debby walked over to him and he swung her around a couple times, the smile on their faces growing. Tyler wished that he was in Debby’s place.

 

When it happened, it started as a joke. It really did. Hey, Soul Sister started playing and Tyler’s face lit up.

 

“Holy shit, it’s been so long since I’ve heard this!” He yelled over the music and everyone agreed. Josh looked over at him and stepped closer.

 

“Remember when we used to jump off the furniture and scream the lyrics?” Josh asked, bringing the memories to Tyler’s mind. The happy-drunk feeling intensified. Tyler nodded his head, trying to ignore the way his heart had leaped into his throat.

 

“We used to be such good dancers,” he joked, looking up to Josh. When he did there was a small glint in Josh’s eyes and a sly smirk on his face.

 

“Bet we still are,” Josh yelled as he grabbed Tyler’s arm and dragged him to the center of the little group.

 

“Josh, no, I don’t dance,” Tyler said, eyes wide because  _ fuck, fuck, holy shit, they were practically holding hands. _

 

Josh didn’t take no for an answer. This time he did grasp Tyler’s hand, pulling him in until they were chest to chest. Josh was grinning and Tyler wanted to melt. This wasn’t something he could handle.

 

“Can I have this dance, m’lady?” Josh asked, moving them in a slow circle as he waited. Tyler let out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Fine,” he said and then he was being spun around and he didn’t know what to do. He followed Josh’s lead and they were moving around, bumping into people and laughing hysterically. Tyler couldn’t breathe but he was in Josh’s arms and he was dancing with Josh and this was everything _he’d_ _dreamed of._

 

“I’m so dizzy,” Tyler whined, thankful when they stopped spinning and he could catch his breath. He looked up and met Josh’s eyes. Neither of them could stop smiling and neither could look away. Tyler knew his heart was on his sleeve and if Josh would just  _ look hard enough  _ he could see how much Tyler really cared.

 

“We need some water,” Josh said, not looking back at his friends as he dragged Tyler away. They were still hand in hand as Tyler tripped his way to keep up. 

 

“Slow down. Hey, wait, you passed the drinks,” Tyler said, confusion bubbling up as he looked back at where the water was sat waiting in a cooler. 

 

There was cold air around them and it took Tyler way too long to realize that they were outside, walking towards the small garden in the back of the venue. Tyler was too nervous to open his mouth and ask what Josh was doing. He was scared that Josh would just say he needed air and wanted his best friend but at the same time Tyler was scared that this was it, that this was the moment he’d been waiting for.

 

Josh finally stopped and turned around, letting Tyler bump into him.

 

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t meant to, I-” he was cut off by Josh’s lips on his. It was short, way too short, but it was enough to confuse the hell out of Tyler.

 

“W-what?” He finally stammered, looking at Josh. He felt like he might cry and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. 

 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have. I just thought, I don’t know, Tyler. When we were dancing you seemed so happy and for a second I thought that you, uh, might have had feelings for me. Please don’t make this awkward, I can’t lose you,” Josh said, hysteria working it’s way into his voice. The confession leaving a tense silence between the two of them. 

 

Tyler hated the way he paused, how he froze at the one time when he could have said something. He wasn’t sure that he could find words to fix this with how slow his brain was moving.

 

Tyler reached his hands up to rest them on Josh’s cheeks, looking him in the eyes for a moment. There was still a sadness in those eyes that killed Tyler’s heart. There was also a slight bit of hope. Tyler leaned in and pressed his lips to Josh’s, letting Josh sigh into him. There were arms around Tyler’s waist and they seemed to just fit so perfectly together. Tyler couldn’t have imagined it any better than this.

 

“Jenna’s beautiful and all but you’re fucking gorgeous,” Tyler said, feeling sappy. 

 

“That’s gross,” Josh whispered and they both busted up laughing. 

  
They both went back into the venue but avoided their friends for the rest of the night. They both agreed that they’d rather dance on their own. Tyler was more than happy to sway slowly with his forehead pressed against Josh’s for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only productivity i got done this weekend im so sorry
> 
> this is also really bad and i apologize but not really because im not sorry for writing it. i just feel like i could've done so much better with it.
> 
> also like 90% of this was written as i listened to break up in a small town and if thats not a god damn contradiction on my feelings then idk what is.


End file.
